


One of Those Days

by xDeathMelodiesx



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Depression, Hurt/Comfort, Ish?? - Freeform, M/M, Mental Health Issues, light fluff, this is just the author venting in the form of phanfiction, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22111870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDeathMelodiesx/pseuds/xDeathMelodiesx
Summary: It was one of those days where depression decided to trap him.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Kudos: 9





	One of Those Days

Laying curled in a ball in his soft, warm bed and under suffocating blankets, was Dan. It was one of those days where he didn’t have the energy to get up and do something, instead, all he wanted to do was lay down and burrito himself in heavy duvets and feelings of self deprecation. 

His limbs felt like lead, pulling him down if he dared to moved or even shift a bit for comfort. His chest was weighed down, heavy with sorrow; it was almost as if it was slowly tearing a hole. 

Letting out a deep and heavy sigh, Dan’s eyelashes fluttered as he fought to keep tears at bay, the overwhelming waves of pure pain and sadness washing over him, threatening to pull him under. Closing his eyes, he gave up the pathetic fight and felt them flood out from under his eyelids. Heat surrounded his face, salt slipping past his lips and coating his tongue. Nausea wanted to bloom in the pit of his stomach and his lungs wanted to burst into flames. Dan’s tall figure was shaking with uncontrollable sobs, all the walls he had built while trying to convince everyone that he was fine, were crumbling.

Although his throat was uncomfortable and his voice was a bit raw, soft cries and whimpers came from Dan. Their volume slowly built up, increasing so they could be heard outside of his locked bedroom, something that Dan hadn’t noticed. Upon hearing those pitiful cries of misery, Phil looked up from his place in the lounge, hands resting just above the keyboard of his laptop. 

Immediately, it clicked that Dan was stuck in a dark pit of depression, unable to climb out no matter how hard he was trying. He hadn’t come out of his room all day and was silent the entire time. 

Phil simply set his computer down and made a beeline for the kitchen, grabbing a glass and filling it about halfway with cold water. Heading down the hallway, he paused in front of Dan’s door, sighing in empathy at the sounds. He knocked even though he knew Dan wouldn’t respond. Turning the handle and stepping into the dim room, an air of melancholy surrounded him. Ignoring it in favor of taking care of Dan, he knelt next to the bed, setting the glass on the bedside table. 

“I’m here if you need me, I love you,” he whispered, brushing the messy cluster of chestnut curls out of Dan’s bubblegum pink face, stoking his cheek gently. 

He stood up and left the room, closing the door behind him and leaving Dan to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically just me venting cause my depression has been acting up and I needed to get some of this shit out because keeping it all inside is just gonna make this worse and I don’t want to fall down that rabbit hole again. Anyways, hope you enjoyed it and lemme know what you think.
> 
> (Annoyed 3 am edit: now some mild dysphoria is joining in the mix, fucking fantastic~)


End file.
